havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Blood
"Bad Blood" is the 42nd episode of Haven, and the third episode of the fourth season. Synopsis Nathan and Dwight race to search for the trouble behind a series of exsanguinated corpses before more blood is spilled. Meanwhile, Duke must convince his half-brother Wade to leave Haven before he learns the truth of the Crocker family trouble. Plot Teaser A telephone repairman climbs into the Haven sewers, almost stumbling across a dead rat. He checks a wiring box and starts to make repairs unaware that something deadly is above him. He looks up and sees it, just as it drops down onto him, sending blood spurting everywhere. Act 1 Over at the Haven Police Department, Dwight Hendrickson has called Vince and Dave Teagues to his office. He tells that that he has intercepted one of Nathan Wuornos' faxes with a report about a woman's body found six months ago that might be Audrey Parker. He asks the Teagues to go to New Hampshire and make the confirmation. If it is Audrey, Dwight asks them to bring her body home. In the Oatley Tap Room, Audrey as Lexie DeWitt holds a gun on William as she questions him. William tells her that she not only needs to remember who she is but where she is as well. He refuses to answer her questions, telling her that she isn't ready. Exasperated, Audrey orders him out of the bar. After he leaves, she goes back behind the bar to see that Rhonda has arrived. Audrey goes to put the gun in a lockbox, and tells Rhonda that she'll explain about the gun later. Rhonda tells her that it will have to wait until after she takes care of the "cutie" at the end of the bar. Audrey turns to look at the "cutie" and sees that William is back sitting casually at the bar, sipping a beer, as though he never left. Back at the HPD, a man with a bandaged hand is screwing a 'Detective Wuornos' nameplate onto Nathan's door. Nathan, in his office, is on the phone with Duke Crocker asking him to go over everything that Jennifer Mason heard in the barn before it imploded. Swiftly Dwight comes in to tell Nathan that they've got a call-out. As Nathan leaves, the janitor who had been screwing in his nameplate a moment before, bumps him hard showing him his Maze tattoo. Nathan warns the man, "you get one" before leaving with Dwight, who tells him that they have a dead worker in the sewer. At the crime scene, they find that the body was somehow completely drained of blood, even though there were no cuts or punctures and that there is no blood in the sewer around him. As they check the body, Dwight gets a call about a second drained body. Act 2 Over at the Grey Gull, Duke asks Jennifer if she can remember anything more about what Agent Howard said. She doesn't remember much, but she does remember how terrified Duke sounded over losing Audrey. Duke admits that Audrey was special to him and that he's afraid she's dead. Jennifer is fresh squeezing him orange juice as thanks for his letting her stay in Audrey's apartment, and Duke assures her that Audrey wouldn't mind. He asks if she's feeling any side effects from going off her meds, and Jennifer admits that she's tired, reluctantly narking on Wade, who's been celebrating his recent separation from his wife by throwing parties in the Gull after closing. As they talk, Jennifer accidentally cuts her finger and Duke jumps backward, away from her blood. Duke tries to smooth over his behavior, sputtering an excuse before leaving he get her a bandage. As Nathan and Dwight arrive at the second murder scene, Nathan sees Jordan McKee watching him, and comments, wryly calling it "dead man's watch". Dwight offers to speak to Vince about getting Jordan to back down, but Nathan tells him not to, saying that it would be a waste if he died too soon. They check the second body, a postal worker lying near a displaced manhole cover, and Dwight asks Nathan why he thinks that Audrey will kill him this time. Nathan says that last time, he didn't know. Aside from the victims being completely drained of blood, the sewer is the only common element between the two murders, so Dwight gets a map of the sewer lines to help them track the murders movements. Back at the Grey Gull, Wade is sitting out on the deck nursing a hangover. Duke comes outside with a beer in one hand and a Bloody Mary in the other, offering the cocktail to Wade as "hair of the dog". Wade tries to convince Duke to let him keep the Gull open after hours, telling him that they could bring in a lot more money. He points out that he ran the Grey Gull for six months and figures that he has some say, or even be considered a part owner. Wade then tries to guilt trip Duke, bringing up how little he saw their father. Duke tells Wade that he's not getting a share of the bar, that the bar is his and will be run the way he wants it to and tells him that this isn't the place to sort out his father issues. Wade tries to figure out why his brother wants him out of Haven so badly, and guesses that Duke has some sort of scheme going that he doesn't want to let Wade in on. . Duke dodges this, saying that he's just used to doing his own thing alone. Meanwhile, Dwight is spreading the story that there's been a "gas leak" in the sewers. Nathan suggests that they order all of the manhole covers bolted down and get all the cops and city workers to sweep the sewers. An attractive woman is finishing up a shower and turns off the water. Blood drips out of the showerhead onto her forehead and she screams in terror as blood spurts everywhere. Nathan and Dwight get the report and quickly show up at the murder scene, where they confirm that that she is the third victim to die of exsanguination. Dwight brings in his cleaner's kit and sprays the shower walls with luminol and brings out his UV light to check for blood splatters, because that no matter how well the murderer managed to clean up, some traces should remain. To their surprise, there is no residual blood anywhere in the room. Dwight and Nathan split up to check the house and figure out how the killer got in. Jordan is waiting outside and goes to speak with Dwight who tells her that he's trying to run an investigation. As they're talking, Jordan sees a large puddle of blood, moving on its own, leave the house and disappear into a run-off drain. Act 4 Vince and Dave are on the side of the road, arguing as Vince, with his Maze tattoo visible, pours antifreeze into the steaming engine of his Mercury Montclair. Vince is angry at Nathan for shooting Agent Howard and says that what he did was selfish. Dave point out that Nathan's father was their friend and they owe it to him to look after his son, but Vince says that if Nathan's selfishness killed Audrey he'll never forgive him. Meanwhile, in the Oatley Tap Room, Audrey demands to know how William got back into the bar. He tells her that this place, this whole bar, isn't real. Pissed-off, Audrey grabs him by the shirt collar and hauls him up and asks if this feels real to him. William just smirks in response, leaning into her hold and crossing him arms. Unnerved, she backs down, walking away in disgust as he sips his beer. In the apartment above The Grey Gull, Jennifer is napping on the couch. The sounds of a loud party downstairs wakes her, and she goes down to investigate only to discover that the bar is empty except for Duke, who is pouring cheap alcohol into expensive bottles, because when his customers are drunk, they can't tell the difference. Freaked out, Jennifer asks if there's any chance that the bar emptied out in the two minutes it took for her to come downstairs. She tells Duke that she's hearing things again and she looks worried. Back at the third crime scene, Jordan and Dwight tell Nathan about the giant puddle of blood that moves on its own; Dwight says that it's at least 30 pints, or three people's worth. Pulling out the sewer map, they realize that the attacks have been in a straight line headed toward downtown Haven. Nathan tries to figure out who could have been in the place the attacks originated, as it seems that the trouble originated in a part of East Haven that's just abandoned cabins. Jordan explains that Mike Gallagher and his wife Charlotte fixed a house up out there after their house was destroyed in the Hunter Meteor Storm. Dwight tells Nathan that he met Mike that morning; the janitor with the bad attitude and a bandage on his hand. Back in the bar, Audrey is handling William's revelation about the Bar not being real by talking with Rhonda and drinking tequila. She decides to take off early, snagging a bottle to take with her. She walks out the back door and finds herself instantly having walking back into the bar, through the front door. The customers have changed and Rhonda tells her that she hopes she slept well, because it's going to be a busy day. Audrey stares bewildered, protesting that it's cant be a new day because she just left moments ago. Act 5 Nathan, Dwight, and Jordan are out at Mike's house and while Dwight hangs back to make a phone call, Jordan and Nathan heads toward the front door, Jordan giving Nathan a brief history on Mike. He joined the Guard five years ago, they never had any trouble with him and he never mentioned what his Trouble was. Mike answers the door, but refuses to talk to them. He said he doesn't want anything to do with the Guard anymore, because they lied about the Troubles ending. Nathan notices a vase of lilies in the house and ask about them. Jordan asks if Charlotte's cancer had came back and Mike said with the stress of the meteor shower and the Troubles not ending, her cancer came back and she died a week ago. Nathan asks if his Trouble is blood related and tells Mike that people are dying because of him. Furious, Mike tries to push past Jordan to get to Nathan but he grabs Jordan's arm, and passes out from the pain. Horrified, Jordan jumps back, apologizing, saying that she couldn't do anything, he just grabbed her arm. Dwight rejoins Nathan and Jordan and tells them that he got a call that a city worker who was attacked by a "red monster" while he was sealing a manhole cover. The pull out the map of sewers, and realize that the creature is still going in the same direction, and the next stop on the line is the HPD. Dwight alerts the station, and they head back into town to catch it. Duke and Jennifer arrive at an empty police station looking for Nathan. Jennifer tells Duke that everything she's hearing now is new and she's worried that she isn't connected to the Barn or Audrey at all, but that she really is crazy and threw away medication that she needs and should be taking. As two HPD officers arrive to secure the perimeter, the puddle of blood attacks one of them, snaking up under his clothing. The officer screams alerting Duke and Jennifer's to the threat and they step out Nathan's office just in time to see the officer collapse and the blood start to ooze out of his body, looking for more victims. Duke drags Jennifer back into Nathan's office, closes the door, and uses a jacket to block the crack on the bottom of the door. He then calls Nathan but unable to get through, has to leave him a voicemail. Blood starts oozing in around the light fixture in the ceiling and Jennifer starts to hear the Barn again. She hits the side of her head with an open palm, saying "not now, not now". Duke looks up at the ceiling and sees that the blood has gotten in and pushes Jennifer out of the way. He isn't able to get fully out of the way himself though, and one of the drops of blood lands on his hand. The blood soaks into his skin, and he stumbles back. Jennifer goes to him, asking what's wrong and Duke looks up at her with silver eyes and tells her to get back. Freaked out, Jennifer runs out of the office, just as Dwight, Nathan, and Jordan come into the station, Dwight and Nathan lugging the unconscious and handcuffed Mike with them. Babbling slightly hysterically, Jennifer tells them everything that's happened and Duke stumbles out of the office, normal again. Duke tells them that a few drops of blood hit him, and Jordan guesses that his Trouble killed it, taking great pleasure in describing his Trouble to Jennifer. Duke yells at her to shut-up and says that they just need to find the rest of the blood. The lights flicker, and the blood starts pouring into the room through a wall socket. Act 5 Now completely out of the wall, the pool of blood inches along on the floor. Dwight suggests that they split up, in order to spread the blood out and weaken it, but the blood goes ignores everyone else, and heads straight for Nathan. Dwight hits it with a stun gun and the puddle splits into several smaller puddles, before quickly coalescing together and continuing to head towards Nathan. Nathan shows Mike, who has just come to, what his Trouble is doing. He tells Mike that he understands that he hates him, but Mike cuts him off. He's horrified at what his Trouble is doing and doesn't wish Nathan dead at all. He tells them that when his wife died, his Trouble activated. He accidentally cut his finger and tried to keep blood from spilling out, he thought he had, but a drop must have gone down the drain. Since then, it's been moving on its own, and he has no control over it. Nathan suggests that maybe the blood won't go away unless it kills him, and Jordan takes off her gloves and steps forward, putting her hands in the puddle of blood. The blood again scatters into smaller puddles, this time taking longer to coalesce and Jordan explains that she guessed that her Trouble might protect her. The blood didn't like the Crocker Trouble and she figured it wouldn't like hers either. Duke and Vince are sitting in chairs in the hallway outside the morgue. The Medical Examiner calls them in, but Vince can't leave his chair. The ME gives them a minute and Dave offers to go in and identify the body by himself. Vince says that this is what Nathan must have felt like watching her go into the Barn. At the Oatley Tap Room, Audrey is back behind the bar, trying to explain to Rhonda that it can't be a new day because she's only been gone a couple of minutes. Rhonda brushes her concerns off, asking how much she had to drink. Getting nowhere with Rhonda, Audrey goes to confront William, and asks him if she's dead. Back at the station, Jordan warns the others that she can't hold the blood back forever and suggests that they try and find a way to contain the blood. Jennifer wonders if it can be contained within Mike, who asks what to do, but Dwight says no, that it might kill Mike and become that much more powerful. Duke figures that since the blood couldn't kill him, he can absorb the rest of it safely, but Nathan warns that they don't know how that much blood will affect him. Duke steps forward and puts his hand in the pool of blood, absorbing it all. He moans, and Dwight touches his shoulder asking checking to see if he's alright. Silver-eyed, Duke grabs Dwight by the throat, choking him, and shoves him against a wall, hoisting his body off ground. Act 6 Nathan talks Duke through his blood high, getting him to release Dwight. After a few seconds Duke reverts to normal, and collapses on the ground. Nathan suggests that they go check that Duke got all the blood, and everyone except Jennifer leaves to give Duke some space. Jennifer is sympathetic, but also confronts Duke about not trusting her enough to tell her about his Trouble. She asks about the pain, and Duke confesses that it doesn't hurt at all. He tells her that it feels amazing, that it's a rush, and compares it to heroin. He tells her how he watched his father and his grandfather become corrupted by the Trouble and that it ripped his family apart. Jennifer asks about Wade and Duke tells her that he his Trouble isn't active and that he doesn't know anything about it and that Duke has been trying to get him to leave town in order to protect him. Dwight uncuffs Mike and Nathan thanks Jordan before leaving to check on Duke. Jordan stops him, confronting him, and confessing that the Troubles not leaving had pushed her to an almost suicidal instinct. At the morgue, Vince asks the ME if he can show them her left foot instead of her face. He reminds Dave that Audrey had a scar on her foot. After seeing her smooth un-scarred foot and knowing that the body can't be Audrey's, the ME pulls the sheet back and reveals an unknown woman. At the bar, William tells Audrey that she isn't dead, but that the people in the bar, even the bar itself isn't real. Audrey tells him that she believes him and as she says that, everyone in the bar disappears, leaving only William, Audrey and Rhonda. William tells her that he's sorry but Rhonda isn't real either. Rhonda doesn't seem to realize that the bar isn't real or that all the customers have vanished and tries to make plans with Audrey. She goes over to say goodbye to Rhonda and then closes her eyes, making Rhonda disappear as well. Audrey turns back to William, who tells her "you're next". Stinger At the police station, Vince has been speaking with Mike. Mike hadn't known about his Trouble, he'd simply heard family legends about hot when Gallagher blood was spilled it would go after whoever they most hated. Vince tells Nathan that Mike was surprised that the blood had gone after him; that he had no idea he hated Nathan that much. Vince asks Nathan to let go of the past, and says that they need to let go of old grudges and work together to build a new Haven. Nathan walks off and Vince tells Dave that Nathan may have made mistakes, but he's their only chance. At the Grey Gull, Dwight and Duke share a drink and Duke apologizes for choking him. Dwight jokes that at least he didn't get wet this time. Dwight admits that as much as the Crocker Trouble makes him uncomfortable, it does come in handy sometimes, and calls Duke a hero. Wade overhears them talking and asks what his brother could have done to be considered a hero. Dwight quickly leaves and Duke tells his brother to drop it. Jennifer rushes in and tells Duke to call Nathan. When Nathan arrives, the three sit in the apartment upstairs and Jennifer tells him that she heard Audrey talk about being trapped in a place that wasn't real. Duke suggests that maybe the Barn is still imploding somewhere and that Audrey is still inside. William tells Audrey that the place they are has many names and that she most recently knew it as the Barn. He tells her that it's dying and warns her that unless they move quickly to escape it, it will take her with it. The walls start breaking apart but only William can see the ruptures; to Audrey, the room still looks like an ordinary, albeit empty bar. Credits Main Cast *Emily Rose as Audrey Parker *Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos *Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring *Colin Ferguson as WilliamCredited as a special guest star. *Christian Camargo as Wade Crocker *Emma Lahana as Jennifer Mason *Richard Donat as Vince Teagues *John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues *Kate Kelton as Jordan McKee *Tony Nappo as Mike Gallagher *Adam "Edge" Copeland (credited as Adam Copeland and WWE Superstar Edge) as Dwight Hendrickson Cast *Nicola Coreeta-Damude as Rhonda *Kirsty Hinchcliffe as Rebecca Rafferty *Steven Wallace Lowe as Workman *Jacqueline MacDonald as Attractive Woman *Gareth Meagher as Man *John Allen Maclean as Morgue Tech *Mitch Landraat as Career Officer Featured Music * "Just Me and the Open Road" by Dan and Adam Skinner * "Something Bad" by Hans Olson * "Texas Time 2" by Jeremy Sherman * "Mean Dirty Street" by The John Retnolds Band Quotes *'Dave:' We came as fast as we could. Vince: You ran a traffic light to get us here. Dave: Slowing down on a yellow is merely a matter of taste. Vince: Not in my Montclair it isn't. *'Rhonda:' (motioning to the gun in Audrey's hand) What's with the pocket rocket? *'Duke:' Hmm, remind me of a sunset in Port au Spain. *'Duke:' He's like an African Honey Badger. I mean, the more you try to get rid of him, the more he... digs in... Jennifer: Been watching Animal Planet again, huh? *'Duke:' You know, maybe Crockers aren't supposed to live together. Like rhinos. Wade: Rhinos? *'Duke:' (leaving a voicemail for Nathan) It's me again, Nathan. A puddle of blood just killed your cop, so you might want to get down here right away. *'Jordan:' He's a sponge.... Duke: Shut up!. Jordan: For Troubled blood. An evil sponge... Duke: I said shut up, Jordan! *'Jennifer:' I'm not saying he's not a nice guy or anything, but based on what I've seen since I got into town, everything in mad at Nathan. *'Audrey:' You're a good friend. Rhonda: You always say that when you want me to make homemade mac n' cheese. Audrey: Goodbye Rhonda. Rhonda: Fine, I'll make popcorn, final offer. *'Jennifer:' Nathan I heard Audrey's voice again in my head. But it was different, this time totally different. Nathan: What did you hear? Jennifer: She was talking about being trapped inside a place that wasn't real. Duke: Nathan we've been assuming that the barn spit Audrey out the same time it did me. What if were wrong? What if she's still inside? Nathan: The barn imploded. I saw it. Duke: Time moves differently inside there. What was six months out of here we feel like it happened a few seconds to me. Nathan: So you think Audrey is still in the barn and it's still imploding? *'William': This place has many names. You know it most recently as the barn. Audrey: I prefer bar. Willliam: Well call it what you will. It's dying. And unless we move fast, it's gonna take you with it. Reception *This episode earned a Nielsen household rating of 0.4 for 18/49. It was viewed by 1.54 million viewers.Bibel, Sara (October 1, 2013). "Friday Cable Ratings:'WWE Smackdown' Wins Night, 'Legend of Korra', 'Haven', College Football, 'Deadly Women' & More" TV by the Numbers Ratings rose by .1 for 18/49 and were up .18 million viewers overall from the previous week's ratings for "Survivors".Kondolojy, Amanda (September 23rd, 2013) "Friday Cable Ratings: 'Friday Night SmackDown' Wins Night + 'SportsCenter', College Football, 'The Legend of Korra' & More" TV by the Numbers Social media Twitter *Episode writer Shernold Edwards and actor Kate Kelton (Jordan McKee) live-tweeted during the East and West coast viewings of this episode.Tweet from @ShernoldEdwards 27 Sep 13 - 10:32 am (EST)Tweet form @katekelton 24 Sep 13 - 7:56 pm (EST) *#DiscoverHaven trended for one hour in the United States, ranking it the 44th most popular topic of the day.Twitter trends in The United States for 27 September 2013 at Trendinalia Of the 63 US cities that trends24 tracks, #DiscoverHaven trended in 52 of them.Tweet from @HavenHappenings 28 Sep 13 - 12:03 am (EST) The most popular city was Cleveland where #DiscoverHaven was the second most popular topic.Tweet from @HavenHappenings 27 Sep 13 - 11:59 pm (EST) Despite the fourth season of Haven not premiering in Canada until November, #Discoverhaven trended for 45 minutes in Canada, ranking as the 70th most popular topic of the day.Twitter trends in Canada for 20 September 2013 at Trendinalia *#DiscoverHaven appeared in an estimated 4000 tweets per hour.Tweet from @irishsarah - 28 Sep 13 - 1:04 pm (EST) Other *For the week of September 23–29, Haven was the 8th scripted drama on GetGlue.Bibel, Sara (September 30, 2013) 'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' & 'Breaking Bad' Top GetGlue Chart for the Week of September 23-29 TV by the Numbers Production Production notes *The sewer shoot was not a location shoot, but was built by the Art Department on a stage inside the Chester Curling Club.Tweet from @ShernoldEdwards - 27 Sep 13 - 10:05 pm (EST)Behind the scenes video from Syfy.com: "Sewer Set" *In some scenes, Adam Copeland has a red, irritated eye. The day before filming, he got poked in the eye during a Haven pick-up basketball game.Tweet from @EdgeRatedR - 28 Sep 13 - 10:11 pm (EST) *September 27th 2013, the day that Bad Blood premiered was also the last day of filming Season 4 for the cast.Tweet from @lillazuck 27 Sep 13 - 04:29 pm (EST)Tweet from @EmilyroseLA 27 Sep 13 - 05:04 pm (EST)Tweet from @NoraZuckerman 27 Sep 13 - 04:54 pm (EST) Production errors and goofs Featured music *Just Me and the Open Road by Dan and Adam Skinner *Mean Dirty Street by The John Reynolds Band *Texas Time 2 by Jeremy Sherman *Something Bad by Hans Olson Writers' notes *Shernold Edwards has a framed copy of the sewer map from this episode.Tweet from @ShernoldEdwards - 27 Sep 13 - 10:14 pm (EST) Notes References and allusions Stephen King references Body count *Mike Gallagher's Trouble kills four people, as least three of whom are employees of Haven: a telephone repairman, a postal worker, a woman in the shower, and a police officer. His Trouble also attempts to attack a city working sealing the manhole cover, but the worker manages to get away. *Mike Gallagher's wife Charlotte died in the previous week, from cancer. *Rhonda is vanished from existence. Story notes Continuity International releases External links References *''Haven'': Season 4, Episode 3 "Bad Blood", from TVRage.com *Chandler, Kitty (2013), Blood Love & Rhetoric from Unspooling Fiction Category:Episodes Category:Season 4